vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kratos
|-|Greek Era= |-|Norse Era= Summary Kratos, prior to his gruesome present, was a powerful Spartan warrior. After his city threatened to collapse under an extended siege, Kratos begged the god Ares to assist them; in return, Kratos became Ares' champion and had his blades grafted into his wrists to show his servitude. However, Ares betrayed Kratos and tricked him into killing his family. Afterwards, Kratos made it his mission to kill Ares at whatever cost. He succeeded, though Kratos would afterwards come into conflict with many of the other Olympians, whom he killed as well. Unintentionally causing the end of Greece. After surviving the end of Greece by unknown means, Kratos would travel to Scandinavia and have a son with his second wife. Now, he is doing the best he can to be a good father to his young son Atreus, teaching him all he knows to survive in the world of the Norse gods. Powers and Stats Tier: Probably 8-C | 8-C, probably 6-A with the Gauntlet of Zeus | Probably High 8-C, probably 6-A with Pandora's Box | At least 6-C, possibly High 6-C | Probably High 6-C | Low 5-B | At Least Low 5-B | At least Low 5-B, likely higher | High 6-A Name: Kratos, the Ghost of Sparta, the God of War and Death, Fárbauti (ᚠᚨᚱᛒᚨᚢᛏᛁ) Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: At least 30 in the first game, over 150 in God of War (PS4) Classification: Spartan, Demigod, Former Spartan General, God of War and Death, Godslayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Time Manipulation, some form of Magic Dispelling, Electricity Manipulation, Soul Summoning, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Can create a shadow clone of himself, Can drain the life force of opponents on contact with them | Fire Manipulation, Light projection, Can breathe underwater, Athleticism | Electricity Manipulation (Zeus' Fury and Poseidon's Rage), Petrification, Soul Summoning | Can create Pseudo black holes/voids, Ice Manipulation (via Boreas' Icestorm) | Can project Sharp gusts of wind, Petrification (via Medusa's Gaze), Earthquakes, Energy projection, Time Manipulation (Amulet of Uroborus), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Sisters of Fate, who determine the destinies of the Gods and Titans, were unable to use their powers to actually force Kratos to lose, resulting in Kratos killing them instead) | Summoning (Army of Sparta and Soul Summon), Energy projection, Electricity Manipulation, Light projection, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Claw of Hades) | Telekinesis (can wipe out entire armies), Telepathy, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Can materialize various weapons out of thin air, Can sense beings thousands of miles away, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Type 1), Astral Projection, Animal Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Flight | Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Regenerated from being impaled through the abdomen, though it takes concentration to use), Runic Magic, Ice Manipulation (Via Leviathan), Electricity Manipulation (Via Pommels), Fire Manipulation (Via the Blades of Chaos, Spartan Rage, and Pommels), Rage Power, Berserk Power, Energy Projection (Via Hel's Touch), Self Healing (Can be used passively) (Via Enchantments, Talismans, and Pommels), Statistics Amplification (Can be used passively) (Via Talismans, Enchantments, Armor and Permafrost), Spatial Manipulation (Can be used passively) and Speed Reduction (Via Enchantment and Talismans), Forcefield Creation (Can be used passively) (Via pommels and armor), Time Slow (Via Talisman of Betrayal), Homing Attack (Via Glaive Storm), Damage Boost (Can be used passively) (Via enchantment, pommels, and armor), Attack Reflection (Via Guardian Shield), Resistance to Poisons (Can be used passively), Status Effect Inducement (Can be used passively) (Via Enchantments, Talismans, and Pommels), Aura and Blessed (Can be used passively) (Via enchantments and Pommels) Attack Potency: Probably Building level (Regularly stomps creatures of this size with little difficulty) | Building level (Similar physical strength to before), probably Continent level with the Gauntlet of Zeus (Used to keep down the titans, at least one of which held up the Crust of the Earth with his bare hands) | Probably Large Building level (Significantly more powerful base than previously), Probably Continent level with Pandora's Box (Comparable to the Gauntlet of Zeus) | At least Island level, possibly Large Island level (Destroyed Ares, who is superior to Apollo, who destroyed an island casually) | Probably Large Island level (Maintains the powers of Ares, the God of War, and Hades, the God of Death) | Small Planet level (Managed to survive an encounter with Zeus, curb-stomped Poseidon who did this) | At Least Small Planet level (Equal to Zeus who did this and is far above Poseidon and Helios) | At least Small Planet level, possibly higher (Killed Zeus with his bare hands) | Multi-Continent level (Stronger than Baldur. The battle between the World Serpent and Thor shook all the Nine Realms, and even a single one is the size of the Earth. The World Serpent was also described as being large enough to encircle Midgard) Speed: Probably Transonic with Supersonic reaction speeds (Reacts to fast-flying arrows casually, travels the world of the game at this speed) | Hypersonic+ (Capable of responding to double digit Mach attacks including godly explosions) | Probably Massively Hypersonic+ reactions (Capable of matching Ares) | Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Hypersonic+ movement, Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Hypersonic+, higher with Boots of Hermes, Massively Hypersonic+ reactions | Unknown | At least Hypersonic (Should be at least comparable to his demigod self) Lifting Strength: Class K+ | Class K+ normally, Class P with Gauntlet of Zeus (Held down Atlas, who held continents) | At least Class K+ normally, Class P with Pandora's Box | Class M | Class T+ | Class G | Class P | At least Class P, likely higher | At least Class M, likely Class G (Pushed the bridge of Tyr's Temple through the Lake of Nine, and later completely flipped the Realm Travel Room with his bare hands) Striking Strength: Class GJ, likely higher | Class GJ normally, Class YJ with Gauntlet of Zeus | At least Class GJ normally, Class YJ with Pandora's Box | At least Class EJ | At least Class EJ, likely higher | At least Class XJ | At Least Class XJ | At least Class XJ+, likely higher | Class NJ (Snapped Baldur's neck) Durability: Large Building level, likely higher | Large Building level normally, probably Large Island level with Sun Shield (Can deflect blasts from Persephone, who damaged the Pillar of the World with her death explosion) | At least Large Building level normally, Island level with Pandora's Box (Tanked Ares' Death Explosion) | At least Island level (Tanked a volcanic eruption that destroyed the island of Atlantis, also battled and killed Thanatos) | At least Island level, likely higher | Small Planet level (Endured hits from Poseidon, Traded blows with the sisters of Fate, survived Atlas trying to crush him) | At Least Small Planet level (Equal to Zeus) | At least Small Planet level (Should remain unchanged) | Multi-Continent level (Took hits from Baldur on multiple occasions) Stamina: Nigh-Godly | Extremely high (His regeneration recovers his stamina) Range: Several dozen meters with various melee weapons, up to hundreds of meters with magic, up to several kilometers with godly size and powers | Standard melee range, extended melee range to several tens of meters with Leviathan Axe, Blades of Chaos, and magic Standard Equipment: Blades of Chaos, various bladed weapons, Amulet of Uruborus, Oath Stone of Orkos, Eyes of Truth | Gauntlet of Zeus, Sun Shield, Triton's Lance, Charon's Mask | Blade of the Gods, Blade of Artemis, Poseidon's Trident | Blades of Athena Arms of Sparta, Thera's Bane, Automaton Gear | Barbarian Hammer, Spear of Destiny, Blade of Olympus, Golden Fleece, Icarus Wings, Head of Euryale, Typhon's Bane, Amulet of the Fates | Blades of Exile, Claws of Hades, Nemean Cestus, Nemesis Whip, Bow of Apollo, Head of Helios, Boots of Hermes, Hades Soul | Leviathan Axe, Blades of Chaos, Guardian Shield, Talismans Intelligence: Genius to extraordinary genius combatant, probably gifted otherwise (it should be noted that he easily overcomes whatever his intelligence is when bloodlusted, which is most of the time) | High (Retains his previous knowledge, skill, and combat experience coupled with wisdom gained over years spent away from Greece and the lessons he learned from his previous actions) Weaknesses: Kratos has immense anger management problems, making him prone to reckless and needlessly violent behavior, and impeding normal judgment. He is also quasi-suicidal, having thrown himself off of a mountain at one point to end his life. | Often holds back his Rage and Power (in one case letting foes wail on him) and rarely gives into his anger, his Spartan Rage ability is only temporary giving him a limited window of opportunity to use it, seems to only use his fists when in Spartan Rage, his healing factor requires a force of will to trigger (exhibited in his fight with Baldur) Key: Ascension | Chains of Olympus | GoW1 | Ghost of Sparta | God of War Kratos | GoW2 | GoW3 | With the Power of Hope | GoW (2018) Others Notable Victories: NoEnd House (Creepypasta), NoEnd House's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Weapon Users Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Light Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Murderers Category:Soldiers Category:God of War Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Demigods Category:Hybrids Category:Dual Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Spear Users Category:Berserkers Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Life Support Users Category:Athletes Category:Iconic Characters Category:Healing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Axe Users Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Rage Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters